


I am the light that shall lead you to darkness

by fonulyn



Series: the one you tried to leave behind [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT TO BE SURE, Chris doesn't exactly give consent, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, That's my excuse, ansdjk I just wanted Chris to get a good pounding, it's probably not as bad as it sounds, references to a past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: In all honesty, Chris wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ended up here. He and Jill had been looking for Wesker for years, with little to no success, so when they’d finally gotten a solid lead that had landed them not only in the same area with Wesker but in thesame building, he’d already congratulated himself on the job well done.Yet now he was a panting mess, bent over a massive wooden table with Wesker holding him down laughably easily. Both of his arms were twisted behind his back, and Wesker held them in place with one hand so that no matter how much Chris struggled against the hold he could barely move. Chris’ muscles bulged as he tried to wrench an arm free, but to no avail, and Wesker only gave him a push that sent him closer against the table.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: the one you tried to leave behind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841434
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	I am the light that shall lead you to darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsueli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/gifts).



> OKAY SO this is a pairing I never imagined myself writing?? but I _needed_ Chris to get fucked good, and Tatsu is an enabler, so. here you go lol. enjoy my first venture into the land of dubcon. (seriously my usual stuff is so fluffy this was already a big step for me :'D)

In all honesty, Chris wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ended up here. He and Jill had been looking for Wesker for years, with little to no success, so when they’d finally gotten a solid lead that had landed them not only in the same area with Wesker but in the _same building_ , he’d already congratulated himself on the job well done.

Yet now he was a panting mess, bent over a massive wooden table with Wesker holding him down laughably easily. Both of his arms were twisted behind his back, and Wesker held them in place with one hand so that no matter how much Chris struggled against the hold he could barely move. Chris’ muscles bulged as he tried to wrench an arm free, but to no avail, and Wesker only gave him a push that sent him closer against the table. 

The hard wooden surface of the table felt cold against Chris’ cheek, and he turned his head to press his forehead against it. He was biting his lip not to moan as Wesker used every single trick he’d learned all those years ago, two fingers knuckle deep in Chris, who had his pants pulled down to mid-thigh. 

Wesker hadn’t even taken his gloves off, but somehow that didn’t matter, the lube making the slide easy enough anyway. 

“Remember the last time we did this?” Wesker asked suddenly, his breath hot in Chris’ ear. Despite himself Chris shivered, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought against the memories. It had been merely _hours_ before they ended up in the Spencer Mansion, before the night when Chris had found out that Wesker had betrayed them all, betrayed _him_. 

Chris remembered how flattered he’d been by the attention he’d gotten from the hot older officer. How he hadn’t even needed to be persuaded before he’d been on his knees for him, had begged him for more, and the mere thought of that made his face burn. “Wes—” The single word died in a gasp as Wesker twisted his fingers, struck Chris’ prostate and made him see stars. 

“You were just a boy then. So eager. So willing,” Wesker mused, sounding almost bored. Yet he didn’t relent even for a second, didn’t ease up, almost as if he was urged on by the way Chris was shuddering underneath him, rutting shamelessly against the hardwood table. There was a distinct trace of amusement to his voice as he added, “not much has changed, then.”

“Fuck you,” Chris bit out. He wasn’t proud of how his voice wavered, how he didn’t even get those two words out without it breaking. But the pressure against his prostate was relentless, Wesker playing him like a damn fiddle, and he couldn’t even hold back the long, low moan that forced its way past his lips. 

This time, Wesker huffed out the smallest of laughs. “I knew you’d be too proud to admit how badly you want to spread your legs for me.” He used the grip he had of Chris’ arms to push them higher along his back, twisting them painfully so that the next groan from Chris was one of pain instead of pleasure. Somehow that did absolutely nothing to calm Chris’ body down though, his heavy cock twitching between his legs as he was _so close_. 

Chris’ head was spinning, his breaths coming in short gasps, and weakly he tried to part his thighs more. He couldn’t, not with his pants around his knees, but the gesture didn’t go by Wesker unnoticed. He hummed, shifting so that he could press his own clothed erection against Chris’ thigh while still fingering him mercilessly. “It’s okay, Chris. You can admit that you want me,” he said, in the same cool, almost smug tone he always used, as if none of this had affected him at all although he was clearly hard as rock.

Then Wesker leaned in, pressed his body against Chris’, and when he spoke his voice was a sharp command. “Come.”

Chris did. His eyes snapped wide open, his entire body seizing up as he came hard, ropes of semen splattering onto the floor as he thrashed against the table. Wesker’s grip on his arms was so tight he had no hope getting anywhere but that didn’t stop him from trying, even if the attempts seemed pitiful as Wesker didn’t even budge. He kept milking Chris’ orgasm from him, until Chris was a whimpering mess lying facedown on the table, unable to even move a muscle. 

The haze of pleasure was so thick Chris barely registered when the fingers were pulled out of him and Wesker shifted behind him. He didn’t realize his arms were released from the vice grip, nor did he hear the sound of the zipper. The next thing he felt was the blunt head of Wesker’s cock pressing against his entrance, and even then struggling was the furthest thing from his mind. Instead of lashing out and trying to stop this, he arched his spine and pushed back, gaining a pleased sound from Wesker. 

“Good, Chris, that’s good,” Wesker almost fucking cooed, smoothing his palm over the small of Chris’ back as he slid all the way in. He stopped for a second when his hips were flush against Chris’ buttocks, but Chris was under no illusion that it was to let him get used to the intrusion. 

It was to _torture_ him. To make him _ask for it_ , and despite how much he wanted to Chris refused to do that. He tried to find the traces of anger, but as all encompassing as it had been before now there was nothing left of it, not in this moment. There was only sheer need. He was already hard again, aching like he hadn’t just orgasmed minutes before.

Along the years Chris had reluctantly often recalled how it had felt when Wesker last claimed him. How he’d been so hard and so unyielding, how he’d felt big enough to almost split Chris in half with the first harsh thrust. The memories were nothing compared to how it actually felt. It was ridiculous but Chris could’ve sworn he’d never been fucked this deep, had never been stretched so wide and stuffed so full. 

If only Wesker would _fucking move_. Somewhere in the back of his mind Chris understood his hands were free and he moved to grip the edges of the table as hard as he could, using that for leverage so he could push backwards against Wesker. That only resulted in him sinking impossibly even deeper, as Wesker didn’t back off at all, not an inch. Like he had all the time in the world. 

Chris whined deep in his throat, arched his back, rolled his hips the best he could while being pinned between the table and Wesker. But he knew what it would take. 

“Please,” Chris breathed out, barely audibly. He bit his own lip harshly enough to draw blood, squeezed his eyes shut, and forced the words past his lips. “Fuck me.”

“Such a big, strong soldier,” Wesker mocked, “a helpless slut for my cock?”

“I hate you,” Chris groaned petulantly, again pressing his face against the wooden surface of the table. His body still moved without his permission, tightened and adjusted around the thick cock in him, his hips swaying in a desperate attempt to gain more. “I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

Wesker huffed out an amused laugh. “Who would fuck you this good, then?” As if to accentuate his words he moved. He _finally_ moved. He pulled back until only the tip of his dick was inside Chris, before slamming back home in one quick thrust that made Chris scream. The next one was as forceful, rattling the table, although it was so sturdy that normally it shouldn’t have even budged from something like this. 

The edge of the table was digging against Chris’ abdomen so hard it hurt, but he clung onto the table nevertheless, like his life depended on it. There was no way he could focus on anything except for the pounding of his ass, the iron grip of fingers on his hips, and the steadily climbing pleasure that made his own skin feel two sizes too tight. He was do close to the edge again, leaking precum and barely able to gasp for breath. 

Although he’d expected it, the second climax still took Chris by surprise. His body went taut, incoherent sounds spilling from him as he came hard, shuddering time and time again as it washed through him so intensely he almost blacked out. 

And Wesker didn’t stop. 

He didn’t even slow down, as he kept fucking Chris through his orgasm, didn’t care when Chris whimpered and tried to move away from him as the sensations were turning from intense to painful. He even grabbed one of Chris’ arms again and twisted it behind his back, made Chris lift his torso off the table so that he could be pulled back onto Wesker’s cock more forcefully. He was clearly losing control, too, cracks finally showing in that unaffected façade. 

Wesker kept using Chris as his personal fucktoy, pounded into him ruthlessly until he finally stilled, a low groan pushing through his teeth the only audible sign of his orgasm. He came hard inside of Chris, holding him flush against himself, until he finally let go entirely and pulled back. 

Weakly Chris slumped against the table, eyes closed and breaths shaky. He could feel Wesker’s release leaking from him, running along his thigh, and that made him shudder, although he wasn’t even sure if that was in disgust or in pleasure. 

A low huff caught his attention and he opened his eyes with great effort, to find Wesker standing beside the table now, fully clothed and looking as calm and collected as ever, taking in the state he’d reduced Chris to. There was a hint of a grin twisting Wesker’s mouth, and he tilted his head slightly. “You’re welcome,” he said, tone again back to almost mocking.

“Fuck you,” Chris managed, anger rearing its head again now that the sensations were fading and his brain felt clearer. With a slightly feverish gaze he searched for his gun, thinking that if he could just make his limbs move he would put that bullet between Wesker’s eyes.

Wesker seemed amused if anything. “Maybe I should keep you.” He stepped closer, running a gloved finger along Chris’ thigh. He caught a dollop of his own cum, bringing it to Chris’ mouth. Chris sneered, but he didn’t manage to react before Wesker had spread the cooling release over his lips. “I haven’t yet reacquainted myself with _every_ fun orifice you have.”

The way Chris blanched made Wesker’s smile sharpen.


End file.
